


Kenma's Prized Possession

by Kaylele



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Birthday, Cute, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22276249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylele/pseuds/Kaylele
Summary: Hinata and Kuroo try to decorate Kenma's office for his birthday and accidentally break his prized possession.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 100





	Kenma's Prized Possession

It was at this point they knew, they fucked up, and boy did they fuck up big time. Hinata and Kuroo were staring wide-eyed at the shattered remains of Kenma’s most prized possession, an old NES console signed by Shigeru Miyamoto. It had sat on a shelf in his office for several years. A shelf Hinata and Kuroo were warned to never get too close to in an office they were rarely ever allowed into. The shelf was filled with a couple of other small things that had fallen as well, an old teddy bear, a couple of game cartridges and a framed picture of all of them together. Everything seemed to be fine though.. Well, everything except the console. 

Earlier that day, Hinata had suggested they sneak in and decorate the room for Kenma’s birthday. They had promised themselves they would be extra careful, avoiding anything breakable. They would only stick to light decorations like balloons and streamers, maybe a happy birthday sign at most. In hindsight, it sounded like a really good idea, at least until their balloon volleyball match broke out. Kuroo and Hinata had gotten distracted hitting a balloon back and forth between each other. Kuroo had miscalculated the range in which he had to dive and accidentally smacked right into the wall, knocking down the shelf along with everything on it. 

“W-We can fix it… right?” Hinata asked the taller male, still shocked.

“...Maybe? ..Hopefully,” Kuroo tried picking up one of the pieces, only to have it break apart more in his hands. 

“This is bad!” Hinata cried, beginning to panic. “Kenma’s gonna be home in an hour! He’s gonna be so mad at us! We broke into his office and messed up his NES and it’s supposed to be his birthda-” 

Kuroo slapped his hand over the ginger’s mouth, in an attempt to get him to shut up. 

“Hey, it’ll be ok. We can fix it before he gets home.”

“R-Really…?” Hinata mumbled behind the hand.

“Yeah..Uh” Kuroo thought for a moment, trying to figure out what to do. “Superglue! That’s it. Go find some superglue.”

Hinata raced out of the office, on a quest to go find superglue while Kuroo collected all the broken pieces and carried them to the kitchen table. He looked over the broken console, trying to decide which pieces fit where. The weird green square thing inside of it looked like it was broken in half but that probably didn’t matter too much right? Besides, it’s not like he would ever actually play it. Hinata returned with the superglue and they quickly went to work trying to reassemble it. Kuroo had managed to shove all the wires back inside and glue most of the pieces back together but something still seemed off. Nothing was fitting together quite right and the autograph looked kind of choppy and weird. Not to mention it seemed like they were missing a couple of pieces. 

“Uh… Kuroo? I think I messed up.”

Kuroo turned around just in time to see his boyfriend with three different console pieces superglued to his arm. His hazel eyes, wide and panicked. 

******************

Kenma was relieved when he finally got off work. Usually, his job was nice and peaceful with very little people bugging him throughout the day but today was a hassle. Everyone knew it was his birthday which meant no one left him alone. All-day long he was bombarded with cards and presents and individual-sized cakes. It was nice and all and he appreciated all of it but it made his anxiety go through the roof. He never knew what to say to people when they got him things. His walk home was nice and quiet. The cool air felt nice compared to the stuffy office he had sat in all day. As he walked up the steps to his house he could hear faint sounds of his boyfriends. They sounded like they were arguing about something. 

“Ow! Kuroo that hurts!” Hinata whined. 

Kenma entered the house silently, as usual, taking his shoes off and leaving them by the door. The sounds of his boyfriends were much louder now that he was inside. They were definitely arguing about something, though they sounded more panicked than angry. He stood by the doorway, listening to their conversation.

“Just go to the store and buy the glue remover.”

“We don’t have time for that!” Kuroo yelled. “Kenma’s gonna be home soon!” 

“Ow! Stop! That hurts!”

“Don’t rub your eyes! You’re gonna get glue in them!” 

Kenma rolled his eyes and made his way towards the arguing. He loved his boyfriends but they were really dumb sometimes. 

“Wanna explain what’s going on?” Kenma asked calmly as he entered the kitchen. 

From where he was standing he could see the kitchen table lined with broken pieces of plastic, wires and what looked like a motherboard. Hinata was covered with superglue with a few pieces of plastic stuck to him. His eyes were glassy like he was on the verge of tears. Kuroo, on the other hand, looked like he was about to have a panic attack. His hair was messy and his eyes blown wide with concern and fear. Both boys stopped their arguing for a moment to stare at Kenma. Hinata was the first to break.

“I-I’m sorry Kenma-Chan!” Hinata cried, “It’s all my fault! I just wanted to do something nice for your birthday an-”

It was at that moment Kuroo exploded with explanations. 

“No! It’s my fault. We were messing around and I dived for the balloon and”

Their voices layered on top of one another mixing and making it difficult to understand what they were actually saying. Hinata was actually crying now, making it even harder to understand him.

“Stop.” Kenma shushed them both. “I can’t understand either one of you.” 

Hinata hung his head, tears still flowing from is eyes while Kuroo explained what had happened. 

“We were trying to decorate your office for your birthday and we-… we accidentally broke your NES console.”

Kenma looked back to the table, just now realizing what the broken pieces were. He could vaguely see where the autograph was, now blurry from massive amounts of glue. 

“You know gluing game consoles back together doesn’t make them work again, right?” Kenma asked. 

Hinata and Kuroo nodded sadly. Kenma sighed and rolled his eyes. He pulled the garbage can out from under the sink and swept all of the broken pieces inside before putting it back. Both boys looked up at him, shocked and confused. 

“You guys got glue all over the table.” Kenma huffed, slightly annoyed.

“W-Wait! What about the game?” Hinata asked. 

Kenma looked over at the ginger boy and shrugged. 

“What about it?” 

“I-Isn’t it… a-aren’t you mad?” 

“Why would I be mad?” Kenma asked, confused. 

“We destroyed your prized possession and tried to superglue it back together!” Kuroo blurted out. “How are you not mad at us?” 

“Yeah!” Hinata cried, “You said it was signed by Miyamoto-San! Isn’t that a big deal!” 

Kenma couldn’t help but chuckle a little bit, making his boyfriends even more confused. 

“You two do realize I work for Miyamoto-San, right? I see him almost every day.” 

“I thought you worked for Nintendo!” Hinata asked. 

Kenma deadpanned. For a moment he wondered how he ended up with two people who were so incredibly stupid. Then again, they weren’t really that knowledgeable about video games but still, this seemed like a new level of stupidity. 

“Miyamoto-San in the director of Nintendo.” Kenma finally explained. 

“Oh…” Hinata said softly. 

Kenma kissed the ginger-haired boy on the cheek before moving to the raven-haired boy and kissing him as well. 

“I love you two, idiots. Now go buy some glue remover.” 

Kuroo and Hinata knew better than to protest. Off they went to go buy glue remover while Kenma stayed behind. He walked into his office, curious as to what else they could have messed up. Balloons were splayed out across the floor and streamers hung from each corner of the room. A happy birthday sign sat on his desk, still in its package, yet to be hung up. Kenma smiled to himself. His boyfriends had really tried to make his office look nice for his birthday. It was sweet. In the corner of the room, sat the shelf that had fallen along with his actual prized possession. A picture of all three of them at Tokyo Tower. The frame was bent slightly from the fall and the glass was cracked but he was sure he could find a new frame at the store. For now, he set the picture down on his desk while he worked to put the shelf back up. Maybe it would be safer there. When Hinata and Kuroo returned they had more than just glue remover. They had gotten him cards and balloons and apple pie and flowers and everything else he really didn't need but thoroughly enjoyed. They spent the night eating and watching movies, huddled together in a blanket pile on their couch. Kenma had decided that this was how he wanted to spend all of his birthdays from here on out.


End file.
